Fūrin
Fūrin is a Konoha Kunoichi that was born and raised in Konoha. She was born in a very rich family under the shadow of her successful father who wasn't a Shinobi, instead he was a businessman. He was a citizen in Konoha and he had lots of companies there and he gained lots of money. Fūrin lived in a palace with her father and mother who always bought her what she wished for the instant she wished for it. However, her parents didn't care for her nor spent time with her. She grew up as a loner who spent time by herself with no one beside her. Fūrin wanted attention from her father and mother and everyone else as she felt neglected growing up. This made her resolved to get attention and recognition. She decided that she wanted to go to the academy and learn ninjutsu in order to become a Kunoichi. Her father agreed to her request just to get her off his back and to get her to stop complaining. So she entered the academy and started training in order to get the respect she thought she deserved from her parents. She got the best grades, but her parents didn't care much for her even when she was the best in her class. This made Fūrin depressed from lack of attention and decided that she will show her parents how good she was as she made it her goal to become a Daimyō. Fūrin turned into an attention freak when she grew up, she wanted to be noticed by everyone, which is a psychological reaction to her being neglected by her parents. =Background= War ... Chaos, this is what happened in Konoha after the declaring the start of the fourth shinobi war. That was a big news that shook the great five nations as it took them by surprise. Shinobi went into the battlefield, souls were lost, but peace was gained as the shinobi forces stood victorious against the threat. However, they were left at a crumbled state of sorrow and despair after losing many of their properties. They lost family members, houses and even children. It was horrible. Nothing could be done about what has been lost, reconstruction needed to be made in the glorious Konoha and that's what happened exactly. There were those who were unlucky and lost their homes, which caused them to live in the streets as they had no money thanks to the financial state of Konoha at that time. There was a rich man who didn't belong to that group of people. He was a businessman who lived in Konoha in a great palace in the centre of the village. He had servants that did everything for him and he lived a luxurious life, not having any trouble whatsoever. With him lived his wife who came from an average family that lived in Konoha. She lived with her husband in his palace with no worries. One day, they knew that the woman was pregnant with a child. Signs of joy and happiness spread allover the place as the father was very happy to finally get a son. And, there lied the problem, he wanted a son and he was confident that it was going to be a boy. He wanted him to carry his name and become as successful as himself one day. Nine months passed and it was time for the abortion of the child. The father waited anxiously as he wanted to see if he was a boy as he expected. The doctor came out of the room and congratulated him and told him that it was a girl. This made him very sad and angry. However, she was still his daughter and he took her to live with him and her mother at the palace. He didn't look at her and he didn't have any father and daughter relationship with her. He always ignored her and made her feel like she was unwanted. She felt his hate towards her since she was five years old and she could understand what was going on. She couldn't comprehend why he didn't like her as she had done nothing. She always stayed in her room alone playing with her dolls and everything she wanted was granted to her without making any effort. Fūrin tried impressing her father in many ways, but she just couldn't as he refused to communicate with her except rarely as she only saw him when they were having dinner. She tried talking to him many times, he would respond in a rude fashion as he gives the indication of not wanting her to bother him. Fūrin wanted a way to prove herself to her father. She was wondering in the village one day as she saw the training in the academy, she sat there and stared at the academy students as they were practicing and sparing with each other. She then saw their parents coming to take them while hugging them and showing them affection, on that day she went back home and cried all night as she lacked the feeling of love from her parents while she saw the other kids. Fūrin went everyday and watched the academy students. She thought that if she could be like them, her father might accept her and show her affection. So she went back home and begged her father to join the academy. This was when she was eight years old. Her father didn't care and he wanted her to stop whining so he agreed to let her join the academy. She was very happy for his acceptance and went to the academy. She started training on using chakra and ninjutsu as well as weaponry. She was the smartest girl in the academy and she showed great skill in learning academic skills. She got the highest grades in the academy, acing all the tests, despite being hard. She went back home to show her father the grades, yet he paid little attention to them and didn't care. This tore Fūrin apart as she had very high hopes to get her father's acceptance and yet, she got nothing. She worked hard to get those grades and she got nothing in return, not even a word of encouragement. She was crushed and she didn't know what to do at that stage. She was unhappy with her condition although she had anything she wanted whenever she wanted, but her money couldn't buy her father's love or attention. The thing that made Fūrin sad is that she didn't see anything that could be done about it, she tried everything and yet nothing worked. Fūrin wanted to become the highest thing she could in order to get recognition. She thought about it and decided that she wanted to be the Daimyō of the land of fire, it is a big goal to adopt, but she decided that she would do her best in order to reach that goal and to get noticed by everyone not just her father. This was one of the side effects of being neglected for a long period of time when being a child, it produced a psychological reaction to being neglected, which made Fūrin strive to get recognized by everyone. She wanted to surpass all and become the Daimyō. The Beginning of The Journey After setting up her goal, Fūrin decided that she needs to work hard in order to achieve it as becoming a Daimyō isn't an easy task. She needed to work on her leadership skills and become a more independent woman. She also knew that she had to be skilled enough in order to get noticed by the village, which will lead her to her goal. Fūrin knew that the journey ahead of her won't be easy, but she was willing to work for her target. She had confidence in her abilities to reach her desires. This was when her determination and willpower began to appear as she was resolved to become the Daimyō and was ready to face the dangers in the road to that goal on her own. First, she realized that she needed to improve her combat skills and get better in each section of her fighting styles. However, she didn't have a specific fighting style as she was too young to specialize in a certain field. She was drawn to Ninjutsu and the art of using the sword, which most people called Kenjutsu. She was appealed by weaponry in general and enjoyed practicing with weaponry or as some would call it Bukijutsu. When she was nine, she decided that she wanted to master Ninjutsu and become a well-known Ninjutsu user similar to the second Hokage, the honorable Tobirama Senju. She had heard of Tobirama and how good he was at using Ninjutsu specifically water release. Her being delved into Tobirama's history made her think what nature she might end up having, she felt attracted to water release since she took Tobirama as an idol, but it was no certainty that she would end up obtaining water release. She went to the academy the next day as usual. She walked in class and began to watch as the teachers lectured the students about chakra and chakra pathway as well as the importance of chakra control. She was taught numerous things at the academy, one being the cycle of elements. She knew how they worked and learned what were the weaknesses of each element. This amused Fūrin, it made her intrigued by a few natures, which were Water, Wind and Earth. She hoped that she would get any of them as she saw fire and lightning to have limited uses and could only be used for offensive methods of fighting. She couldn't wait until she could figure out her affinity and begin working on her Ninjutsu. She was full of energy and happiness. She stayed up late studying at the Konoha library about elements and Ninjutsu in order to know how to use nature transformation. She studied in many scrolls and knew how chakra worked. The following day, she went to the academy and spent her day there as usual with nothing new or out of order happening. After the academy day was over, she went to the training grounds. There was a river and some trees there and it made the perfect spot for training in Fūrin's case as she was going to practice chakra control. She had already studied of the methods of walking on trees and water using chakra when she was in the library. She began flowing chakra at the bottom of her feet and started walking on trees. She walked slowly and carefully at first, she fell multiple times of course until she could get the correct amount of chakra put in the bottom of her feet, which was a common problem faced by beginners who are learning walking on trees. They cannot get their chakra to be balanced for them to walk on objects as they either put too much chakra or too little chakra. However, she showed great progress and was able to walk on trees in the course of two days. She went to the Konoha library each day in order to study about Ninjutsu and how chakra operates. She would go to the training ground and train to test out the information that she read in the library. She was a fast learner and would master the techniques that she learned in the matter of days, although they were basic techniques. After her efforts in training, she showed great progress in the academy that her teachers were amazed as it wasn't the level of an average academy student or an excellent one for that matter. She was at high Genin level approaching Chūnin level at the age of nine. This was not an easy feet for a young girl, she reached that level thanks to her hard work and determination for achieving her goal no matter what and it paid off. She showed signs of mastery of chakra control as well as Bukijutsu. She had pinpoint aim and it was noted by her sensei that "she can cut off a fly's wing with a kunai while being meters away." this quote was a sign of her skill in using weaponry. She also displayed great stamina and will to fight. And, she had very high chakra reserves for someone at her age. Her chakra control combined with her chakra reserves would make Ninjutsu a walk in the park when she gets older. She maintained her perfect performance in tests. Fūrin was getting attention from her teachers and classmates, which encouraged her to continue the hard work. She wanted to please her parents and show them that she is a strong Kunoichi. She was sure that they would some day acknowledge her skill. =Appearance= =Personality= =Abilities= Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Chakra Prowess & Control